EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Discord's Awakening
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Discord's Awakening is the twenty-first episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Poverty" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Dawn of Shimmer". __TOC__ Plot Vice Principal Luna battles against Queen Chrysalis' giant robot and defeats it. A peace conference between the two rulers has been held afterwards. Meanwhile, Bon Bon comments that the peace conference could have gone better, and Carrot Top adds that they were fortunate to not have "a statue of a sealed ancient menace in the courtyard that happens to awaken when a conflict happens nearby". But the statue is shown to have been toppled over, suggesting that its menace, Discord, has been freed. He sneaks past Derpy Hooves in the Solar Empire Storehouse using a cardboard box, and finds the Elements of Harmony before taking them for himself. In the next morning, Twilight Sparkle talks about her freedom from the Reapers' control, and about her slumber party with her friends. As she asks about them, she is stuck into a rolling ball involving Rarity (as a teapot), Sweetie Belle (as a pony), Spike, and a toaster, which rolls down a hill, while Lyra follows it. Back in the Golden Oaks Library, Spike says that he is starting to feel that Applejack and Fluttershy could not make it to the slumber party. He and Twilight notice Rarity, Pinkie Pie (having Kirby's face), and Rainbow Dash (as a bag of Skittles), and he suggests that someone might have caused these effects. Twilight warns him not to say his name, but Spike does so, summoning Discord. Twilight, Spike, and their friends are shocked by his presence. Discord tells them that he misses them, and Rarity asks him back on why has he turned them into objects, and what has he done to Brad. He replies that he was just being his "breadstick-seizure inducing self", and that he has cloned Brad into three seaponies and added the Brad clones into his personal aquarium. Rainbow Dash says that she has had "as much about this as my new artificial flavoring or coloring self can take," and fights Discord, but was flung out by his Shoryuken kick. Rarity tries to fight Discord, but she topples over and struggles to move herself, and Pinkie Pie flies away. Twilight gets on Spike's back, and Spike flies away. Discord warns Twilight that she can run away from him, but adds, "I am the only king here!" As Spike flies through the streets of Ponyville, he assures Twilight that The Great One will protect them. The Great One shoots tomatoes at Discord, but he dodges them and turns him into a Jigglypuff. Discord hurries towards Twilight, and dislodges her from Spike. After they roll down a hill, Discord kicks Twilight and prepares to kill her, but is stopped by Fluttershy. She tells him that it was he who visited her yesterday night, and that he changed her voice back before he visited her friends. She asks him about why would he harm her friends. Discord replies that so much has changed and she did not understand about him. Fluttershy tells him that he was not always driven by an urge for chaos, but that he used to use his powers for good, and that he was the most caring dracoequus that she has ever known. She reminds him about her love for him, and kisses him, restoring everything that he has changed. Discord returns the Elements of Harmony to Twilight, and walks with Fluttershy. At a post-credit scene, Applejack mentions that there is a "snake" in her boot, which is actually Solid Snake. Category:Parodies